leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
User blog:BozskyNapalm/Jak se zachovat v Rankedu
Zdravím, po návodu jak poznat trolly a rozeznat je od Poláků bych rád přidal návod, nebo spíš sérii rad, jak zvýšit pravděpodobnost získání výhry a nějaké ty honory na Vaší stranu a ne na stranu soupěře. 'Chování v herním Lobby' 1)Slušné chování=> Jako první zásada by mělo platit slušné chování. Při příchodu do Lobby by jste určitě měli pozdavit a pak se pokusit rezervovat si herní post, který nejlépe zvládáte. (Příklad: ,,Hi, i prefer mid but secondary i may play jungle".) Pokud narazíte na další slušné hráče tak Vám to zvedne šanci dostat Váš vysněný pick. 2)''espekt=> 'Respektování picku ostatních je velice důležité. To znamená, a velice silně zdůrazňuji NECHOĎTE RANKED POKUD NEUMÍTE JINÉ ROLE NEŽ POUHOU JEDNU!!! Platí jendo nepsané pravidlo a jeho znění je v českém překladu " Pravidlo prvního picku". Pro vysvětlení situace: Jste čtvrtý v pořadí picku a váš kapitán si pickne post, který jste si rezervovali. Což vás přivádí do situace, kdy prostě nepicknete a vyhodí Vás to z Lobby a ztratíte 4 LP nebo si budete muset picknout něco jiného. Stává se to velice často, ale určitě to není důvod, aby jste se rozčilovali nebo nadávali ostatním za nerespektování rezervace pozice. Abych jen dodal svůj poznatek nejvíce takto nadávají děti, které si myslí, že jsou superhvězdy a terminátoři, kteří umí pořádně jenom jeden charakter. ''BlackNapalm radí: Pokud se specializujete pouze na jeden druh role, naučte se supporta. Ten se dá hrát jako tank/iniciátor (Alistair, Leona,Blitz,Taric) a nebo jako healer\cc mašina ( Nami, Soraka, Sonya). Jsou na hru jednoduchý a pro tým se vždy hodí support, který umí zvládat tuto roli. Troufám si říct, že dobrý support je pro hru esenciální. A přitom ho nikdo nechce hrát dobrovolně. 3) Counter pick=> V rankedu je to základním předpokladem, že se výhra nakloní na Vaší stranu. O tomto tématu by se dalo hovořit velice dlouho, ale shrnu to souslovím "http://www.championselect.net". Dle portrétů si najděte koho potřebujete counterpicknout a zajímat Vás bude zejména položka,, Is weak against" a počet liků jako menší potvrzení tohoto counterpicku. Je důležité si pamatovat, že každý champ má counterpick. Ale rozhodně nedoporučuji vzít si counterpick champa, kterého jste nikdy nehráli. Budete deedovat stejně tak jako tak. Takže doporučuji leavnout a doplnit si znalosti a skilly. BlackNapalm radí: Před každou hrou si doplňte znalosti slabin vašich champů, aby dovyvážili to jiným champem, ktetého si pořídíte a naučíte. Příklad: Chci si vzít Fizze na mid, soupeř pickuje přede mnou a pickuje Mordekaisera. Takže je hloupost si Fizze picknout. Radši si teda picknu třeba Swaina. Určitě to ve vyšších divizích oceníte a váš tým také. ''4)''Trolling=> za žádných okolností netrolujte v Rankedech. Ušetřete vašich pokusů o to být originální rankedové hry, pro tyto účely jsou určeny BlindPicky. Kde tolik na vítězství ani nesejde. Doporučuji přečíst si článek blogu Troll vs Polák. 5) Kapitán=> Kapitán je ten hráč, který určuje ban champů a také má právo prvního picku. Kapitán byse měl rozhodnout jestli pickne to co chce nebo bude respektovat váš požadavek na určitý post. Pokud bude te multifunkční hráč, je určitě dobré si každého hráče proklepnout. A dle toho si zjistit zda mu ten post přenechat nebo ne. K tomu Vám pomůže http://www.lolking.net/, kde do vyhledávacího pole napíšete nick hráče a ukáží se Vám jeho údaje včetně nejhranějších charakterů a úspěšnosti s nima. Summoners rift 1) Už běhen nahrávací obrazovky si můžete zjistit na co bude zaměřen Váš soupeř a jestli někdo z nich není premade. K čemu je to dobré? Inu když si zjistíte že Váš oponent na lajně bude čisté AD tak si můžete pořídit na začátku hry cloth armor nebo více Healing Potek a dá Vám to slušnou šanci soupeře udolat nebo přečkat do doby prvního gangu od Vašeho junglera. K zjištění těchto informací Vám pomůže stránka http://lolnexus.com/ kde si napíšete svůj nick a označíte si server na kterém hrajete a vyskočí na Vás přehledná tabulka s rozložením týmů, nickem, levlem, vybraným charakterem a úspěšností v Rankedu. Ale zejména důležité masteries a runy, dle kterých si můžete upravit výběr itemů, které Vám dají počáteční výhodu. 2) Pingy=> Pokud náhodou budete hrát ranked a propracujete se přes picky, jsou pingy ohlašující chybějícího hráče nutností. V době minulé před zavedením tohoto pingu se používala SS nebo MISS s dodatkem o kterého champa se jedná nebo lajna. V dnešní době stačí jen pingnout na místo kde ten champ patřil. Rád dodám, že stačí pingnout jendou popřípadě dvakrát. Nikoliv zběsile jako blázen, tím akorát ostatní hráče pěkně naštvete. viz článek Polák vs Troll 3) Zachovejte klid=> Klid a pohodová atmosféra. Tyto vyjmenované vlastnosti Vám pomůžou vyhrát mnoho her. Když si navzájem budete nadávat do noobů a vztekat se tak akorát docílíte toho, že si budete dělat KS, naschvály a jen nadávat. Když si budete pomáhat s gangama a s likvidováním nepřátel a věží docílíte opačného efektu. Krásně to vystihuje video od Riot Games, které pro Vás přeložilo videacesky.cz http://www.videacesky.cz/navody-dokumenty-pokusy/league-of-legends-tymova-prace-je-op Prozatím je to vše co mne tak napadlo, ale tento článek budu doplňovat dle toho co mne právě v rankedu trefí do nosu. :) Pokud by sjte chtěli poděkovat za článek, můžete posalt zprávu, zanechat koment, nebo klidně vyjádřit podporu účtem který vytáhnete na lvl 5 a autor za to dostane IP na linku http://signup.leagueoflegends.com/?ref=4f44c07c35e1a951589494. Budu mít víc času na psaní a nebudu muset tolik hrát za IP :) A hlavně pamatujte: ,, LoL is 4 Fun" :) a Nikdy si nemysli, že si Poláci založí vlastní server!!! 12. 9. 2013, 16: Pokud by sjte chtěli poděkovat za článek, můžete posalt zprávu, zanechat koment, nebo klidně vyjádřit podporu účtem který vytáhnete na lvl 5 a autor za to dostane IP na linku http://signup.leagueoflegends.com/?ref=4f44c07c35e1a951589494. Budu mít víc času na psaní a nebudu muset tolik hrát za IP :) Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu